Love is Simple
by ChaeRin.Kim
Summary: TaoKai ... romance kah? ff kilat sebagai bentuk permintaan maaf gagalnya 'with open arms'


**Love is Simple **

Created by Kim Chaerin

Cast : Huang Zi Tao and Kim Jong In

Pair : TaoKai..Tao as seme and Kai always Uke

Oneshoot publish kilat karena Chae merasa bersalah dengan **With Open Arms**-nya

Chae gak tenang jika ada readers yang kecewa jadi fanfiction ini Chae buat sesaat setelah membaca review dari Hunkai . Chankai yang selalu mereview fanficnya Chae dan menginginkan genre romance buat TaoKai ^^

Summary : Cinta itu sederhana. Sesederhana Jongin membutuhkan Tao disisinya.

.

.

.

Namja berkaos pink pucat berlengan panjang itu nampak terlihat kesal. Lihat saja tingkahnya yang sedari tadi sibuk melihat waktu yang ditampilkan di layar smartphone miliknya. Sesekali dia menggigit ujung jarinya dan memandang kearah pintu masuk dengan harap-harap cemas. Raut wajahnya akan terlihat gusar begitu mendapati orang yang mungkin ditungguinya itu belum menampakkan sosoknya.

Sebelah tangannya mengaduk-aduk begitu saja cokelat ice cream dengan taburan choco chips yang sudah setengah mencair dihadapannya. Sudah kesekian kalinya. Makin lama Jongin – nama namja itu – tersenyum pedih.

_Ini sudah terjadi berulang kali.. _

Ddrrtt.. drrtt…

Sebuah message muncul dilayar smartphonenya. Dengan malas Jongin membaca pesan masuk.. bola matanya bergerak membaca rangkaian kalimat yang termuat dalam message itu. Detik berikutnya Jongin beranjak keluar dari kedai es krim dengan kecewa.

.

.

From : My TaO –ie

Aku sibuk. Lain kali saja aku menemanimu. Maaf Jongin

.

.

.

Jongin POV

Aku tidak tahu apa yang salah dengan kami? Tao, kekasih China-ku itu untuk kesekian kalinya membatalkan janji denganku. Aku tidak mengerti, sesulit itukah untuk menemaniku makan siang saja? Aku lelah. Aku ingin bertanya padanya namun tidak bisa. Untuk bisa menghabiskan waktu berdua saja terbilang sangat jarang. Lalu aku harus bagaimana?

Jongin POV end

.

.

.

"Kau pikir dengan menjauhinya sama dengan tidak mengekangnya? Dengan begitu kau bisa bilang kau menginginkannya bebas tanpa harus membuatnya merasa terikat? Kau bodoh atau apa Huang Zi Tao! Selalu membatalkan janji dengannya kau bilang itu bentuk perasaanmu pada Jongin? Begitu?! Yah ampun.. kau- aish.. ", marah seorang namja berkulit putih sambil menatap sangar namja berkulit gelap – Tao – yang tidak bergeming sedari tadi. Kalau saja diperbolehkan, dia ingin sekali menghajar habis namja bodoh ini yang sayangnya masih berikatan darah dengannya ini.

"Fine.. terserah padamu Tao. Tapi kau harus ingat, pikirkan juga perasaan Jongin. Inikah bentuk kebebasan yang kau berikan padanya? Apakah dia menyukainya? Atau malah sebaliknya Tao-ie. Pikirkan baik-baik. Jongin membutuhkanmu bukan kebebasan bodoh seperti ini yang dia inginkan. Berpikirlah sebelum terlambat ", namja berkulit putih itu – Xi Luhan, kakak sepupunya yang juga berketurunan China – berlalu meninggalkan Tao sendirian diruangan itu. Biarkan adik sepupu bodohnya itu tenang. Luhan sudah kehabisan kata-kata untuk meyakinkan Tao kalau caranya itu sangat bodoh dan konyol .

.

.

.

"Bisakah kita sudahi hubungan ini?", ucap Jongin lirih dengan wajah yang tertunduk. Jongin sudah memikirkannya baik-baik. Meskipun Jongin masih terlalu mencintai namja China ini, akan tetapi Jongin merasa sudah waktunya harus diakhiri. Dia tidak ingin menjadi salah satu pihak yang mengharapkan kelangsungan hubungan mereka berdua. Jongin merasa Tao sudah jenuh dengannya.

Jongin terus saja menatap lantai marmer yang dipijakinya sampai tidak menyadari Tao sudah tidak duduk berhadapan dengannya.

"Kau apa? Hem?", suara Tao dengan aksen cadelnya terdengar begitu dekat. Bahkan sekarang Jongin bisa mencium aroma parfum yang biasa Tao pakai. Kedua lengan Tao yang berotot memeluk tubuh Jongin erat. Posisi Tao yang berdiri tepat dibelakang kursi dan membungkuk kearahnya, membuat wajah Tao begitu dekat dengan perpotongan leher yang tiada lain titik sensitive dari tubuhnya.

Jongin menggigit bibirnya seketika begitu merasakan kecupan hangat Tao dilehernya. Kecupan bertubi-tubi, dan hangat nafas Tao membuat Jongin makin tidak berkutik. Tao itu hafal sekali letak titik sensitive tubuhnya. Mati-matian Jongin menahan suaranya yang hendak keluar. Kini sebelah lengan Tao menuruni bagian bawah tubuh Jongin. Tangan kekarnya berhenti tepat diatas perut datar dan pinggang ramping kekasihnya itu.

"Aku mencintaimu Jongin-ah.. ", suara Tao menjadi berat. Hidung mancungnya digesekkan pada kulit leher Jongin.

_Geli.. _

"La-lalu kenapa- kenapa kau selalu menolak bertemu denganku hm?aaa.. Tao, ini ditempat umum!", Jongin menepis tangan Tao yang terus menari dibagian perutnya.

"Aku tidak ingin mengekangmu. Aku tidak ingin kau cepat bosan denganku karena intensitas waktu pertemuan kita. Teman-teman kantorku mengeluhkan begitu padaku. Ujung-ujungnya hubungan mereka dengan kekasih mereka masing-masing harus berakhir. Aku- tidak ingin terjadi hal yang sama pada hubungan kita ", Tao menjawab sambil sesekali menggumamkan kata maaf dan mengecupi bagian leher dan bahu Jongin yang terekspos itu.

Jongin menarik wajah Tao dari samping agar melihatnya dengan jelas.

Ternyata Tao-nya tidak berubah.

Namja China yang dikenalnya dulu dan sekarang tidaklah berubah.

Polos dan selalu menginginkan yang terbaik untukku.

Jongin mengusap perlahan pipi tirus kekasihnya ini. Tao tersenyum mendapati wajah manis kekasih dihadapannya ini sedang mengusap pipinya. Tao rindu sekali dengan perhatiannya.

Tao paham betul sikap Jongin yang lebih dewasa dan tenang dibandingkannya. Jongin tidak terlalu menyukai berbagai hal yang romantis. Jongin juga jarang bersikap mesra dengan Tao. Meskipun begitu, Tao lebih paham kalau Jongin adalah orang yang paling memperhatikannya.

"Tao ge, dengarkan ini baik-baik yah?", kedua telapak tangan Jongin ditempelkan pada dua sisi pipi tirus Tao.

"Aku butuh kebebasan, itu benar. Aku tidak suka dikekang, itu benar. Tapi jauh lebih benar jika kau ada menjauhiku. Jauh lebih benar karena aku hanya membutuhkanmu… Untuk apa aku bebas jika aku sendiri tersiksa kau jauhi? Bagaimana aku bisa menikmati kebebasan yang kau berikan jika kau seakan tidak peduli lagi padaku? Aku membutuhkanmu. Bagiku, cinta itu sederhana. Sesederhana aku membutuhkanmu.. sesederhana kau disisiku.. Aku tidak merasa terkekang karnamu. Dengar?", Jongin mengucapkan kalimat panjang itu dengan jelas sehingga Tao bisa memahaminya. Sampai ketika sebelah tangan Tao menarik tengkuk Jongin yang terekspos itu dan melumat habis bibir manis Jongin yang sedari tadi menjadi fokus kedua bola matanya.

Tao bersumpah ini terakhir kalinya dia menjauhi Jongin.

Terakhir kalinya bersikap bodoh.

Jongin hanya membutuhkannya. Sama sepertinya yang membutuhkan Jongin.

Cinta itu sederhana kan?

.

.

.

Tao masih belum puas menciumi seluruh wajah Jongin yang kini berubah memerah. Nafasnya ngos-ngosan dan matanya menjadi sayu. Ini semua karena Tao- kekasihnya- yang bahkan tidak memberikan waktu sedetik pun bagi Jongin untuk mengisi pasokan oksigen yang dibutuhkan oleh paru-parunya.

Tao menyeringai penuh arti membuat manik hitam Jongin berubah horror saat Tao menarik tubuhnya dan bergegas menuju mobil

"Kita lanjutkan diapartemenku..', ujar Tao pendek begitu mengenakan seatbelt ditubuh ramping Jongin dan langsung menginjak pedas gas menembus dinginnya malam di kota Seoul.

END

.

.

Salahkan otak Chae yang mendadak error sehingga membuat **TaoKai** lagi.. Chae terserang insom..dan memutuskan gak tidur deh demi kegiatan bentar pagi. Okay. Adakah yang bersedia review?

With love

Chae,Kris, Kai


End file.
